


The Same

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Ian is an Alpha and he thinks to be in love with his best friend but then he discovered to be promised to another Alpha which is Mickey Milkovich. When they meet Ian falls in love at first sight of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first omega verse fic that I have ever posted. I read them sometimes, but other than that I'm not that involved in it. I decided not to get to get too complicated with it for this reason only. The whole idea of this type of universe is kind of complicated, and most of the time people make up some of their own "rules" except for the baseline whenever they write one, so hopefully it's not too horrible.

Ian leaned his head back over the couch of the armrest and let out a content sigh as Finn just looked at him.

 

He had to admit, his life was pretty much perfect.

 

Most people didn’t fall in love until they were much older than Ian was, and alphas defiantly didn’t find their omegas this early on.

 

But for some reason he had, and it was amazing.

 

They weren’t actually together, _together_ , though.

 

But Ian was in love with this guy, he knew that much.

 

If it took a little time before they were actually boyfriend and boyfriend, well then, Ian was okay with that.

 

 

Ian had been crushing on Finn for about six months when he told his sister.

 

”Fiona?”

 

”Yes?” She asked, gesturing for Ian to sit down so that they could talk properly.

 

”I’m think I’m in love with Finn” _Lies_.

 

He _knew_ he was in love with Finn, but he figured this would go over easier.

 

”Okay” Fiona said, looking as if she was thinking something over.

 

”But I don’t know if he likes me or not” He continued.

 

”Ian - ”

 

”I mean, maybe he does. I just like him so much and I - ”

 

”Ian”

 

Ian lost track of what he was saying when he heard her tone.

 

He nodded, and raised an eyebrow.

 

”You can’t be with Finn. You’re promised to an alpha, remember?”

 

”What?” Ian asked slowly, but Fiona just stood her ground. ”An al… but I’m an alpha. I’m supposed to be with an omega” Fiona shook her head.

 

”The Gallaghers have always been promised to someone who are what they are. Look at Lip and his boyfriend. They’re both Omegas, they were promised to each other, and it worked out great. You can’t fight this, Ian. It’s decided”

 

”But I - ”

 

”If you’re having these feelings, it means you’re ready to meet your alpha. You want to?”

 

”You know who that is?” Fiona nodded.

 

”Yes, I do”

 

 

Two days and a heartbreaking conversation with Finn later, Ian was sitting in the bar, waiting for his alpha to walk in.

 

It felt kind of ridiculous.

 

Ian still felt like he loved Finn, but maybe Fiona was right.

 

What the fuck did he know? Ian stared into his drink, waiting for something to happen.

 

Waiting for him not to feel so fucking confused.

 

Ian hears the door to the bar open, and he looks up.

 

_Holy actual fuck._

 

The guy who walked in was short, but he had muscles.

 

His black hair was styled with some kind of hair gel or other product, and he was dressed in skinny jeans and a button up shirt.

 

That had to be Mickey.

 

It took a couple of second for Mickey to find Ian, but when he did, they smiled at each other.

 

Mickey gestured for a drink, and then sat down next to Ian.

 

”Ian, right?” He asked, and Ian nodded, his throat feeling very dry all of a sudden.

 

”Mickey” He stated. 

 

They were quiet for a while, sipping their whiskey.

 

”This is kinda awkward, huh?” Mickey asked, turning his body to the side so that he could look at Ian. Ian nodded.

 

”I guess. But I gotta say, I didn’t expect someone like you”

 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, smirking.

 

”Someone like me?”

 

They looked at each other for a second before Ian decided to just go for it.

 

He leaned forwards and whispered into Mickey’s ear.

 

”Someone so hot” Ian mirrored Mickey’s smirk when they looked each other in the eye again.

 

”Good surprise?” Mickey asked, whispering as well.

 

”Mhm” Ian said, placing a hand on Mickey’s thigh.

 

”You’re not so bad yourself, Gallagher” Mickey said, their mouth inches from one another.

 

”Maybe this won’t be so bad after all” Ian said, inching closer.

 

”Nah, we’ll be fine together” Mickey said, crashing their lips together in the most perfect kiss that either of them had ever experienced.


End file.
